1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, an image display method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus such as a projector has been already known to be installed in a meeting room or a lecture room, for example, and to be connected to an external device such as a personal computer (PC) through a red-green-blue (RGB) cable or a network (wire communication or wireless communication) when a participant or a presenter projects and displays an image.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-051446, a technology relating to a method of synchronizing contents to be projected on a plurality of projecting apparatuses in order to achieve efficiency of a meeting has been known.
Further, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-121966, a technology relating to a method of connecting a plurality of computers to a projecting apparatus in order to achieve efficiency of a meeting has been known. According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-121966, control of switching when a certain condition such as time is met is performed in order to avoid a malfunction.
When an image display apparatus and an external device are connected through a network to project and display an image on the image display apparatus by operating an external device, dedicated software is often installed on the external device or the like. Recently, there is a demand to allow various processing relating to projecting and displaying an image to be executed from the external device thorough a network. In order to meet such a demand, development of dedicated software as described above needs to be streamlined.
There is a need to provide an image display apparatus, an image display method, and a computer program product capable of streamline development of software or the like necessary for projecting and displaying an image on an image display apparatus by operating an external device that is connected to the image display apparatus through a network.